My Genderbent Life
by Jo-Dizzle
Summary: Due to one of Stewie's current schemes, the town of Quahog gets genderbent, and soon learn how hard it is to live as the opposite gender. Should update every Sunday (hopefully).


**Hello there, and here I am with another Family Guy story. But no worries. I'm planning on rewriting my other two sometime during the new year, and finishing them as well, along with this, so please be patient.**

 **Anyway, genderbent Griffins! How crazy can this get?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Family Guy. It is the property of Seth MacFarlane and Fox.**

 **Chapter One: A Genderbend of Six**

Waking up in the bright hours of the morning, a grown man with parted brown hair would find himself leisuring across the nice, carpeted floor to the bathroom conveniently located near his bed.

He reached the mirror, ready to prepare a day by shaving off any excess hair from his ball shaped chin.

Only, when he looked in the mirror, he didn't see the usual short brown haired man with a pair of rounded glasses and a heavy faced double chin on him.

He saw a middle aged woman with shoulder length brown hair that curled at the ends, rounded glasses shapening her gorgeous round, blue eyes and a rounded (yet still overweight) chin on her.

The (former) man could do nothing more but shout out for the wife he had still sleeping in their bed.

"Lois! Lois! Holy crap! Lois!"

The red haired woman woke up to the loud, girlish scream of another female that she'd never met before. She walked to the bathroom cautiously, making sure not to catch a dangerous female stranger in the house, only to be met with an overweight woman shirtless, looking much like her husband, Peter.

"Who - who are you." Lois, the aforementioned woman questioned this stranger. The other female, wearing a pair of extremely baggy boxers, looked her should-be wife in the face...only to be met with the face of a male she'd never witnessed before.

"Gyah!" her girlish scream roared out. "Who are you and what have you done with Lois?" The red haired man before her had a much too small blue nightgown on, showing off his chest through the thin fabric. He looked at the female with an irritated expression present.

"I'm Lois." he announced, sincerity in his deep, masculine voice. "Are - are you Peter?" The woman looked in the mirror, pushing her rounded glasses up her fat nose. She reminded herself of her daughter, Meg - extremely ugly. It made her disappointed in a way.

"Yes I am." she replied. "Holy crap, am I...am I a woman?" Peter asked, feeling 'her' breasts with her hands and squeezing them, preoccupied with the actions. 'She' chuckled. "Freakin sweet." Lois sighed.

"No, Peter, this is not sweet." he responded. "We need to figure out what just happened to make this happen to us!" Lois was not excited to live her life as a male. She enjoyed being a woman, and wasn't sure if she'd get used to all of mannerisms and behaviors that men were used to. It made her shudder just thinking about it.

Suddenly, a loud bang came to the door and the switched couple looked at it curiously. A young man with short brown hair, a pink hat, and wearing a pair of pajamas that were obviously four sizes too small for him, rushed into the room.

"Mom, what's going on? Why am I a...boy?" The young man couldn't finish, only to be met with the two opposite family members that were embarrassed to be seen in such a state. Peter tried desperately to get her trademark button up white shirt on, glad that it actually fit her despite her new body. Lois ran up to his son, knowing it was the only person he knew it could be.

"Meg!" he cried. "You're this way too? But what about your brothers…?" He couldn't finish asking his new son about this new change of events because a long haired blonde with a pair of pajamas barely fitting her heavy form was rubbing her eyes, probably not knowing the situation she was in.

"Chris! You too?" Lois asked.

Chris looked up at her (should be) mother, only to be met with her...father?

"Oh my God, mom?! What happened to you?" the girl cried out, her voice shrilly and pitched awkwardly, like a high pitched buzz of a bee.

The littlest family member walked into the room holding a small teddy bear with a pink bow on it's ear. She donned her mother's(?) shoulder length brown hair, but a much smaller frame. She opened her green eyes to stare at all of the family looking at her with shock in their eyes, and the baby automatically knew what had happened.

 _My God! It worked!_ She thought, being picked up by the overly protective red headed man near her. He rubbed his chin to hers.

"My poor baby! Are you okay?" Lois cried. The baby tried to release herself from the man's arms, only to find he was much stronger than her in terms of muscle. Great. One of the vile things about being a woman.

"Let go of me, man!" she demanded in a voice similar to her old one, only a few octaves higher. _I still can't believe that it actually worked though!_

At that moment of the baby trying to pry herself from her father's(?) arms, a dog wearing a pink collar walked into the room, uncertainty on her face.

"Okay, why am I female?" the dog asked, and the baby finally pried herself from the redhead's arms, running over to her best companion.

"Brian! Brian! I need to talk to you!" the baby said to the girl dog. She looked down at her new (female) companion and automatically knew what was going on.

 _You didn't, Stewie._ Brian mouthed to the girl, anger rising up in her face. Stewie gave her best puppy dog eyes to the pup, pretty certain that (since she was a girl now) it was certain to work.

It didn't.

Like usual.

 _I am going to kill you._ The dog mouthed again, being sure to put as much emphasis into her words as she possibly could. The girl grabbed the dog by the collar and dragged her out into the hallway.

"Brian, where are you going? We need to discuss this!" Lois said. Brian chuckled in her feminine voice and turned back to the baby.

"Well, Stewie doesn't know how to use the bathroom as a girl, so I'm going to go show her."

Peter did her trademark laugh, except since her voice was higher, it didn't have the same impact. She frowned in defense.

"Brian, Stewie's a baby. He uses diapers!" Lois said in protest. Brian and Stewie looked at each other with wide eyes. Heck, they both figured it would work. Looked like Lois had a sharp eye for detail.

"Oh…" Brian said, realising she really didn't think her answer through. "Well, I really need to change his diaper. Looks like the shock of being a girl really made him go one!" Brian covered her nose, acting as if Stewie's diaper smelled atrocious. "Ooh, that smell!"

"Can't you smell that smell!" Peter said back, copying the song. She looked around at the rest of the family, waiting for a response. "Anyone? Anyone?"

She sighed when she didn't receive an answer. "Lynyrd Skynyrd's 'The Smell'. Go look it up."

Not receiving any more of a reply, she sighed heavily and headed down the stairs to see her three good friends, Quagmire, Cleveland and Joe.

"Well, okay, Brian." Lois said. "And then head downstairs for a family meeting." He must have figured Peter was going to leave, so he shouted down the stairs to get her attention. "Peter, you too!"

A loud "Aww" could be heard in response. Lois just rolled his eyes. Looked like Peter was Peter, no matter what gender.

Brian pulled the feminine Stewie to her bedroom and slammed the door behind her, ready to get into the baby's face.

"What the hell, Stewie?" Brian spoke, using a tone that was much more loud and forceful than when she usually talked to her companion. "You changed our genders? What is this supposed to prove?"

Stewie shushed her friend and got some documents off of her dresser, prepared to tell the dog anything that she may need to know.

"Calm down, Brian. This is all part of a test that I'm playing on the rest of the town to see how well they can cope being the opposite gender." Stewie explained. She handed out some sheets of paper, and Brian looked over them cautiously.

"As you can see, due to the amount of research I have tirelessly endured, I have concluded that in the midst of a human gender swap, common males and females will not be able to cope as the opposite gender. Except, of course...sexually…

"But anyway, onto my point. I learned that those who have an interest in being the opposite gender, such as transgender and transsexuals will not have as hard a time coping, because they will be the gender they prefer.

"In conclusion, I want to see, using Ida as an example, if transsexual people who have had surgery will be switched into the gender they were at birth, or the gender they are now, either proving that transsexuals are truly born their birth gender, or their chosen gender."

Brian nodded, obviously understanding what the young infant was saying, but then she raged at Stewie yet again.

"So why do I have to go through all this? Why not just change Ida?" Brian wondered. It was very true that Stewie could have just performed the experiment on certain people, but that was not how he worked.

"Well, yes, I could have done that, Brian, but I wanted to get a first-hand experience of how all individuals would react to something like this. That, and I definitely want to see how you react being with a man, Brian!" Stewie chuckled slightly under her breath after saying that and Brian groaned, dropping the papers.

"Fine, whatever, Stewie. Have fun with your stupid game. I can guarantee that I won't be getting involved." Brian said, finally walking away from the infant. There was supposed to be a family meeting happening. Maybe that would be more entertaining than a fight with someone who obviously wanted to see him suffer. Stewie followed right behind.

The rest of the family was already at the table, waiting for the other two to come and take a seat. The two grabbed a seat next to each other and noticed Peter playing with her breasts through her shirt. It was an awkward sight for a serious conversation, to be honest.

"Peter, stop that!" Lois growled. She stopped and moaned loudly in defeat, obviously too entertained with the act.

Lois rolled his eyes and began his speech. "So, for some reason kids and Brian - and Peter - we have been transformed into the opposite gender. For what reason, we don't know why."

Stewie batted her eyes, but then curiously scanned the room for any prying eyes, the only ones being Brian's. He surely was pisses about this whole outcome. Stewie just gave him back a very conniving smirk, obviously pleased by the whole ordeal herself.

Lois continued. "So, I figured we need to, at least, change our names to go with our new genders. Any ideas?" Peter raised her hand instantaneously, reaching it as high in the air as it could possibly go. Lois sighed. "Yes, Peter?"

"Danica." she replied. Lois groaned, pressing his fingers between his eyes.

"Peter, I think they should be close to our old names. Not just some whole new name. That will make it harder to remember them all." he said. "Like, I think mine should be Louis. Peter, how about you're Petricia, with an 'e'?"

She didn't take long to think it over. "Yes, yes, Lois, very interesting. It's nice and foreign...Okay, I'll take it!"

Well, that was two names down, four to go.

"Brian, how about you?" Louis asked. She appeared to have a name picked out as well.

"Well, Louis, I personally prefer Briana. But, you know, spelled 'Brian-a'." She laughed at her own joke, while Stewie just rolled her eyes. It was common for Brian to laugh at his own jokes. Looks like "Briana" was going to be the same.

"Okay, Meg?" Louis asked her new son. She whipped her pink hat on her head, and grinned proudly.

"I believe I should be Morgan!" she said. "Or...Morgatron, which would actually officially be my new name. Why didn't you guys just name me Megan?"

Everyone stared at Morgan uncomfortably, as he put his head on the table and appeared to be sobbing. Petricia loosened the atmosphere by doing one of her usual jokes.

"Hey, does that mean we can call your 'Morg', then? I mean, shortened like 'Meg'?" The family laughed. Morg was a lot funnier than Meg too, so that made for more making fun of Meg...umm, "Morg", jokes.

Only Stewie and Chris needed to change their names now.

"Chris, you know that new politician running for President? You should make your new name 'Christy', so your full name can be 'Chris Christy'." Peter suggested. Chris clapped her hands together and cheered.

"Yeah! I'm the President now!" she shouted in delight. Louis rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, if he ever makes it." she mumbled. He turned to baby Stewie now, her name now the last to be picked. "How about Stewella? It makes a nice roll of the tongue, huh, baby?"

Stewie twisted her face in disgust. "Not 'Stewella', hell no, woman. But 'Stella' I'm cool with. Let's just stick with that." Louis hugged his baby, and nodded.

"Stella, it is. Now, we all have our names picked out. Hopefully, the others in town are doing the same." Louis said.

"Yeah, seriously, right? I mean, I wonder how the rest of town is doing in finding out that they're the opposite gender." Stewie thought out loud.

In fact, in different parts of town different thoughts were being had about this new change of events.

Bruce, a young man with brown hair and formerly a moustache, was now Barbra, with long brown hair that curled at the ends. Instead of a moustache, he had thick, pouty lips.

"Oh no! Jeffrey, we done been turned into women!" Barbra cried out, her deepish female voice calling out to her lover, now Jessy.

"I know!" Jessy's pitched voice called out to the now female Barbra.

Glen Quagmire, now Gwen, woke up to the bright hours of the morning with a girl he went to bed with the night before...now a man.

"Hello, honey." he said, reaching over to the should be female. Instead, Quinn found a man with a broad chest and short blonde hair. "What?!" The realization finally came to her once she saw her breasts and realized… she was a woman.

The loud scream of a long haired, black haired chick was heard next door to the Griffins house, along with a deep man's voice in the process.

The disabled man next to the other side of the Griffin's house was Joseph Swanson, now Josephine. She woke up to short, spiky brown hair and a broad figure, still present from her male form, with barely visible breasts.

"Bonnie! I'm a woman!" she cried out to her wife, now husband, who now has the name of Jonnie. Jonnie groaned and turned in the bed.

"Yes, Joe, and pigs have wings." she replied back. If only she had opened her eyes to see a flying angel pig come out of the sky right near their window. Josephine was speechless.

It's best to assume that everyone in town was concerned about their form that they were to be presented with for for the course of...who knows how long!

Stewie's experiment was just beginning for the town of Quahog...and the rest of the world.

 **So, whatchu think? Does the town have the guts to live as the opposite gender for a fixed period of time? Just keep reading and find out. I'll try to update every week, unless life gets in the way. So just be patient and wait for the,next chapter. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
